The Untold Tale
by ChefSelecta
Summary: Death is in the air. Salvation is lost, hope is gone. Still they fight. This is their tale
1. Chapter 1: Death's Embrace

Chefselecta here. This is my first fic so err hi?. Anyways due to laziness, writers block and my thinking cap was accidentally sold on ebay, this is NOT the fic I originally planned to write for my debut. Maybe later. But for now enjoy this ( force yourself people ). Chefselecta reporting off.

Disclaimer : I don't own the following characters and or games in this fic. If I did, I wouldn't be here writing what if's scenarios.

Chapter 1: Death's embrace

Darkness. That's what this world had come to be. There is no shining star, no silver lining. Only the inevitable apocalypse. Hope? A distant memory. Salvation? Tis a fool's dream. Only death awaits you. Only the darkness of eternal sleep awaits you. Darkness. No messiah, No godly intervention. Only darkness. Sweet, eternal darkness. Heroes, past and present gave their life to defend us. Unsung heroes, willingly fighting the incoming doom, knowing that their sacrifice will not be remembered. Their names will be forgotten as the seas of time, sweep them into oblivion. Yet they fight. Knowing their pain, their sorrows, their stories, will be lost. Still. They push on. Gunfire, the clash of hard steel, the screams of pain, the roars of beasts. The only sounds that can be heard in the final battle for humankind. The mastermind waits in his sanction. Waiting patiently. Sadistic bastard. He takes pleasure in the pain of others. The heroes venture on, fighting thru pain. All focused on the task at hand. All accepted their fates. All said their final goodbyes.

'You've survived this far. I applaud your for that. Futile. But still worthy of praise. I assume you are here to kill me? The 'madman'. Ironic isn't it? Only in the face of doom, do all of humankind pray. Suddenly they believe in god, they believe in anything as long as their survival is assured. Pathetic creatures, they deserve to be punished. Judgment has arrived. You can not stop me. Your god has abandon you. This is your final stage in life. COME. YOU DESERVE A GLORIOUS EXIT.' MY SWORD WILL GRANT YOU ETERNAL SLUMBER.

And so they fight. The man only know as Sephiroth delivered his judgment onto the heroes. 'WHATS WRONG PUPPET? SURELY YOU CAN DO BETTER. Or do you intend to embrace death? To be reunited with that woman? Out of all the people I killed, I have to admit, HERS WAS THE MOST SATISFIYING.

Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was godly intervention. The impossible became real. The shining star returned, the silver lining appeared. In the face of destruction, humankind accepted their fates with strife. Their god returned, unable to pass judgment. The puppet, on the border of life and death, suddenly felt alive again. In one swift action, he got up, took hold of his sword. Knowing that someone, someone he knew, gave him a helping hand. He ran towards the enemy. Sword in hand, hope in heart, sounds of steel echoed throughout the cave. A parry, a strike. Sephiroth bled. Good. What bleeds can be killed. 'A CHALLEGE PUPPET!' he shouted. Ignoring the taunt, he moved. 'I AM NOT A PUPPET. NOT ANYMORE! A blinding light followed. The hero, moving with godly speed, delivered his final attack. The omnislash. It was over, the enemy. Dead. The world. Saved.

'You killed me puppet……. No you deserve to be called by your name. You killed me………. Cloud Strife. Go. Save your precious world. My death will not stop it. This is not goodbye Cloud. We shall meet again……… . The monster finally closed his eyes. 'CLOUD!' he turned, he saw the smiling faces of his comrades. But they still have one last task to finish. ' Spikey, lets get the hell outa here, we still gota comet to stop'. He nodded. ' The ships waiting Cloud, Lets finish this ASAP. I need a cigarette quick and im fresh out.' The pilot said.

The former puppet looked at his comrades. A motley crew. But he couldn't ask for a better team. 'Your right Cid. Lets finish this once and for all' . The man known as Barret asked. ' Whats the plan Spikey? Sephs dead and the bloody things still coming. You planning to ram that thing with the ship or something?

Yes

#That's it for now readers. How did I do. Give it to me raw! Seriously though, Honest opinions. That's all im asking. Right folks, till next time


	2. Chapter 2: Why

Chefselecta here, Hope you liked the last chapter, here's the second part of 'The Untold Tale'….. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Me no own this game, if me did, me could afford English language classes.

Chapter two: Why

Yes……..

'YOU WHAT? THATS BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. SIDES HOW ARE WE GONA PILOT THE DAMN THING WITH NO BLOODY CREW?!! YOU CAN'T EXPEPT THEM TO SACRIFICE THEIR LIFES TOO.' Cid was in disbelief. Clearly they were all shocked by his suggestion. But deep down they knew, what other options do they have. Sephiroth was right, death can not be stop by mere mortals. Only gods.

'Damn it Cid, We all know that this is the only way. We all know its gona come to this. I'm not forcing anyone to join me. If Aeris was here, maybe this could be avoided. But she's dead. Because of me……

'SMACK'

The hero, startled by his childhood friend's reaction, looked deep into her eyes. Tears of sadness fell to the ground. Her expression, a mix of sadness and anger.

'Tifa?'

'Why, why do you do this to yourself……. To me? Aeris's death wasn't your fault. WAKE UP CLOUD. WHATS DONE IS DONE. Let her rest in peace. She, of all people, deserves it. We will find a way. There has to be another way………….

(Hand phone ringing tone)

'Cloud speaking……Who's this...Rufus Shinra?

'I congratulate you for killing Sephiroth. You've done this world a great favour. Are they any casualt……….

'Skip it Rufus, stop the small talk and get to the point'. We both know that's not the reason you called.

'Very well Strife. According to our readings, the meteor is still on course to Midgar. The resulting impact will wipe the entire continent from the map. Causalities will be in the millions. Not only that, we have also learned that the meteor carries a dangerous virus. We call it Geo stigma. If released into our atmosphere, along with the destruction of the meteor, all life on this planet will cease within 3 months. Do you understand what this means.

'We know that. NOW, unless you have a plan, I'm hanging up.'

'Alright then, since you put it that way…..….Miss Rui, I'll leave it to you.

'As a last ditch effort, Shinra has authorize the firing of the mako cannon at the meteor. The blast should be able to damage the Meteor significantly. We estimate casualties will be reduced to 20 percent if this is successful. We will be monitoring the shell from here. Look outside Mr Strife. Firing will commence in 10 minutes.

The meteor approaches, bringing with it the fury of a thousand Demons. Straight to oblivion. The fate of humanity sealed. There will be no tomorrow.

A loud sound is heard. Then nothing. Deadly silence. Hopes were raised and dashed in a split second

THERE!, in the distance, a white flash. Heading to the Doom bringer. The hopes of millions powers the light.

The two clash. Death and life, Darkness and Light. One a bringer of destruction. The other, a beacon of hope. A blinding light covers the horizon. The world holds their breath for a miracle. The light fades. Failure. The meteor, although damaged, still heads towards the planet.

The hero, looked to the bleak horizon. He couldn't bear to see the looks of his comrades. His voice was low but clear.

'It's over guys. If that cannon couldn't stop it, a ship won't do much good either. I guess this is i………………

It was over in a second. The hero's eyes flashed a bright green. He closes his eyes, he never reopened them. His body, limp. His face, a deathly pale. Yet he still had a pulse. Weak, faint. Then nothing.

'CLOUD! CLOUD WAKE UP.'

'SPIKEY, DAMNIT. OPEN YOUR EYES!!.

'Cloud, don't embrace the darkness. FIGHT IT.

'Hey Cloud, Wake up. This isn't funny you chocobo head. Wake up. PLEASE WAKE UP

' Don't die lassie. Yar much too young to be bitting the bullet.

'………………. fight it Cloud

HELL IS GONA FREEZE BEFORE I LET YOU DIE BEFORE ME. OPEN THEM EYES BOY!

His friends cry felt into deaf ear'. Their beloved hero is not dead. That they know. But neither is sure if he will ever wake up. His body may be here, but his soul isn't. His soul is no longer on this earthly plane. It has transcended to an unknown place. A place between life and death. A place no man alive knows about. A place where your very soul faces its ultimate challenge.

Welcome hero. Welcome to the Plane of Nothingness.

# Phew, that took quite some time to finish. Remember to review it okay people. As a special treat, here's a little something. I do funnies too you know.

OMAKE.

'Cloud speaking….. Hello? Hello??

(In a very typical infomercial voice) Hai, I'm from Square-enix. We were wondering if you would like to co-star our new game. Its called FFx-2. You would be co-staring with 3 other pretty girls. No male co-stars, just you and the ladies.

(incoming call tone)

Hold on one minute.

BEEP

'Cloud here'

Cloud, this is Rufus Shin...

BEEP

'….. Hello?'

'Sorry bout that. Just out of curiosity, why me?'

'Well, a recent study was done on you

'YOU DONE WHAT?!

'Yes Mr Cloud, A study was conducted and we found out that, besides being a favourite, You never gotten a girlfriend or started a relationship in any games, movies or anime that you have stared in. Besides the Yoai mangas and fan stories that is.

'Please for the love of god, don't remind me of that. I've lost enough sleep as it is.

' And it is Square-Enix policy to treat all of our main characters equally. Giving ample background……

' Background? What happen to that Vaan fellow? Didn't know he had one?

Ah yes, Well due to legal reasons, we only give this privilege to decently dressed Main Characters. Now then, what do you say Mr Cloud.

'What's the catch?'

'Well, your co-stars would be an ex summoner, a Yuffie like person and our version of Sephiroth if he wasn't a man.

'I don't know…..

' The Yuffie like girl will only be wearing her underwear…….

'Where do I sign up?'

Chefselecta: The moral of the story, boys and girls is that, Sex sells no matter what people say. That's it for me. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3: To Save A Planet

First off, SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE!!!!. College life is a bitch. ( I can say that right?) I've got 2 Sculptures due on the 3 of March and my International cookery exam the week after. But, my fans ( or fan… . yes Draken101, I'm referring to ya. Couldn't have found myself to continue without your kind and wise words. ) deserve better. So without further adieu, here's chapter 3; To save a planet.

p/s: Oh yea, from now on, When the typo is in **This, **it means the narrator aka me, is doing the talking. If its in normal font like now, that means the characters are taking centre stage. Italics means thought. Ok, back to the story……

* * *

Empty space 

Still empty space

No change here

Just scroll down would ya?

What did I just say?

Again?!!! You really are a stubborn little #$ aren't you

* * *

….ak. up…… 

_What? Who's voice is that? It's so familiar_

**The same voice repeated himself**

I said wake up Mr Strife. The others are waiting.

Chapter 3 : To Save a Planet

**Cloud regains his consciousness. His eyes squint. The bright light blinds him. It took him a good minute for him to see clearly. The first thing he noticed was the emptiness. He was cold, but he did not shiver. He was hot, but he did not sweat. He felt…….. empty.**

'I know what you are thinking Mr Strife. All will be explained eventually. Now we must make haste. We would not want to let the others wait now would we?'

**Cloud looked for the origin of the voice. It came from a little boy, no younger than Marlene. Surprised by the boy's formal tone, He looked if there was anyone else there. None could be found.**

' _Hu……'_

Mr Strife, I grow weary of repeating myself. We have to move now.

_Did he just cut me off? In my own thou……_

Yes I did, Now enough small talk. Follow me.

**The Hero did what he was asked. He was in an unknown place . Experience reminded him to always be weary. His soldiers instinct told him that the boy intends no harm…… for now.**

**The boy lead him into the vast emptiness. In the horizon, a large door,visible for miles was seen. The boy continued to head towards that general direction. The hero followed suit.  
**

We have arrived. You may enter Mr Strife. They are waiting for you.

**The room was white. Everything, An exact replica of the outside, safe one difference, the table in the middle. Surrounding it were several people. All apparently waiting for his arrival. **

Welcome. Mr Strife

Welcome to the Plane Of Nothingness.

**The hero surveyed the people, all showed no signs of hostility. Slowly, he sat in the chair prepared for him. The boy followed suit.**

Before we begin, let me introduce myself. I am known in your world as Bahamut. Now before you speak, let me explain to you that this is but one of my many forms . Formalities aside, its good to finally meet face to face after all we've been through Mr Cloud.

_I knew I heard that voice before….. _

**The hero turned to the rest of the people occupying the room**

_I'm guessing the rest here are also Guardians?_

Yes, you are correct to assume that Mr Cloud, but we shall have to dwell on that later. Now. On to more urgent matters. You must be wondering why you are brought here, are you not?

**Silence. Not a single word came out of the hero's lips. Slowly, he nodded.**

Very well then. In my hand here is the white materia. The antithesis of the black materia. Take it Mr Strife. Use it to guide the lifestream. Destroy the meteor. Safe your planet. Think of it as our way of saying thank you for destroying Sephiroth.

…_.Thank you. _

Unfortunately, Mr Strife, in order to use the materia, you will have to perish along with the meteor. A life for life itself. Do you still wish to go through this? Would you face the Reaper in return for the survival of your planet?

_ A life for life itself... _

_I accept...I only ask you of one thing in return._

Speak your mind.

_Erase my existence._

**The boy seem genuinely surprised by his request. Nevertheless, he nodded in agreement. The hero had his reasons.**

So be it.

_You have my gratitude_

I am afraid our time here is coming to an end. We shall meet again Mr Strife. After your death

**The hero smiled at the boy's attempt of dry humour.**

_I guess we will. _**  
**

**The boy stood. All around him, the guardians nodded in silent acknowledgement. **

Are you ready to return to the land of the living Mr Strife.

_Honestly? Not really_

**The boy chuckled softly.**

Nobody ever is Mr Strife.

**The hero's eyes flashed the same mako green. A blind light engulfed him before he fell into darkness. It seemed like an eternity before the darkness faded. The first thing he heard were the cries of familiar voices. He was back. But not for long.**

PHEW. Wow, that's done finally. Sorry for all the talking and whatnot. Had to explain some stuff. Well hope you liked it. Drop me a review while your at it. You can't let Draken101 have all the fun.

p/s: BlueFoxofWater1569 if your reading this, I would really appreaciate it if you would comment on my work. Yours is a pleasure to read and I hope you find mine the same as well.

P/s no 2: I just started a facebook account. So if you wana check it out, be my guest. Just put my email. Stalkers are welcomed. hahahaha

Till next time.


End file.
